The present invention relates generally to molding adapted to cover and seal and elongated gap when partially inserted therein. More particularly, the invention relates to a sealing and decorative molding for use with an automotive vehicle and especially adapted to cover and seal the open space or channel which extends around the periphery of a fixed glass window between the glass and associated body part of the automotive vehicle.
In the manufacture of automotive vehicles, fixed glass windows are commonly mounted on an automotive structural portion such as a body part. By way of example, windshields and rearwardly facing hatch windows may be mounted in this fashion. Typically, the fixed glass window or first structural portion is placed adjacent the body part or second structural portion leaving a gap or channel extending around the perimeter to provide tolerance in the relative sizing of the two structural portions. This channel or gap facilitates installation of the glass in the frame and accommodates differences in expansion between the glass and the body part. On the other hand, the channel or gap is unsightly and provides a place for dirt, water, snow and the like to accumulate. Hence an elongated molding or gasket is conventionally inserted in the gap to improve the visual appearance of the vehicle. While a closely fitted, securely retained and centered gasket it is difficult to achieve in practice, because the glass and frame sometimes do not provide coplanar, outwardly facing surfaces on opposite sides of the channel. In addition, sometimes the channel will vary in width around the periphery of the glass, and this makes it more difficult to ensure a good, tight fit at all places around the periphery. Furthermore, sometimes, when the gasket or molding is fitted around a sharp corner, such as around the four corners of a generally rectangular window, the gasket or molding may curl up or buckle, often times shortly after installation.
While there have been a number of different gasket and molding designs proposed for these applications, there remains considerable room for improvement.
accordance with the present invention a reveal molding is provided for covering the elongated gap between two adjacent structural portions, such as between an automotive body portion and a fixed glass window. The reveal molding comprises a stem portion for insertion into the gap and an umbrella portion connected to the stem portion, for covering the adjacent structural portions which define the gap. The reveal molding further includes a stabilizer portion connected to the umbrella portion for insertion into the gap adjacent the stem portion. The stem portion and stabilizer portion have coacting gripping means for locking together to thereby inhibit the umbrella portion from moving away from the structural portions.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.